The invention relates to a power supply unit for a commutator of an electric motor, comprising a brush holder support with brushes arranged in it and interacting with the commutator.
Power supply units of this type are known from the state of the art. Normally, power supply units of this type are inserted into a motor housing of an electric motor.
In addition, power supply units of this type are designed such that an electric and/or electronic circuit module is also associated with them, wherein electric and/or electronic circuit modules of this type have to be embedded in a casting compound for reasons of the protection of the electronic circuit in order to prevent the access of moisture and also dirt to the components.
Such embedding of electric and/or electronic circuit modules in an embedding compound, preferably resin, does, however, have the disadvantage that a number of disadvantages result therefrom.
Disadvantages of this type are, for example, the costs of such casting compounds which are required, in particular, for rough ambient conditions.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a power supply unit of the generic type in such a manner that this can be produced as inexpensively and in as functionally reliable a manner as possible.